Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable fuel tanks or containers used in marine environments. Particularly, the invention is an improved fuel container for use with outboard motors or other small engines used in marine environments.
Fuel tanks for use in marine environments and particularly for small outboard motors generally carry about three to about eight gallons of gasoline. The fuel tanks generally have a handle to carry the fuel tank, a closeable opening for filling the tank with fuel and a second opening to which the fuel line to the motor is connected.
As is well known, in marine environments, due to high humidity and breathing of the tank due to changes in temperature and depletion of fuel, moisture can enter the fuel tank. In addition, certain materials in the fuel can polymerize. Because of the various factors, some of which are uncertain, solid or semisolid materials tend to accumulate in the fuel tank. The solid and semisolid materials collect in the fuel tank and pass through the fuel line to the motor where they are collected in the fuel filter causing the need for frequent filter replacement. Periodically it is necessary to empty the fuel from the tank and remove the contamination.
Removing the contamination and particularly material sticking to the surfaces of the fuel tank from currently available fuel tanks is difficult and environmentally polluting. Since the tank has only one or two small openings (one to two inch diameter), it is not a simple process to remove the material adhering to the walls of the fuel tank. One cannot easily clean the tank by wiping the inside of the tank with a rag or some other material and discarding the absorbent material in an environmentally friendly manner. Generally the fuel tank is inverted and as much material as possible poured on the ground or the fuel tank is washed with water or water and detergent and the water mixture poured onto the ground. This method, the only practical way to clean the fuel tanks, causes environmental pollution, particularly in areas where outboard motors are used or fueled.
It would be an improvement to have a fuel tank which had access to the interior through which a hand and arm or a relatively large absorbent swab could enter so that the interior could be cleaned in an environmentally acceptable manner.